


December 18

by thunderwear



Series: Stucky Christmas Au's [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our christmas party turned into a tropical theme because the radiator is broken and it's hotter than hell in here - damn you look good without a shirt i never noticed before asgdhfjgkhl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 18

Steve was burning up. Not in a 'this room is hot, let's turn the AC on' kind of hot that would have been expected in this kind of situation, but the 'omg how did I never realize how hot my best friend was without a shirt on' kind of way.

Every Christmas, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam had a Christmas party at one of their apartments; they had rotated between themselves for years now. It was always a huge event with a planned out theme and lots of guests. This year had been Steve's, but his radiator had broken a week before Christmas. Instead of switching to someone else's place, Natasha suggested they make it tropical themed and keep it at Steve's. Now, looking at the expanse of smooth, tanned skin that Bucky had on display, Steve was cursing Natasha's name.

It might not have been so bad, but Bucky was a tactile person by nature. He was always throwing his arm around Steve's shoulders and giving hugs and sitting in his lap. Steve usually had no problem with this, but now, with both of them shirtless, every time Bucky's bare skin brushed his, Steve wanted to either have a cold shower or take Bucky right there in the floor.

Natasha wasn't helping either. When Steve had told her his problem, she had rolled her eyes and told him it was about time one of them made a move. So Steve was hiding in the bathroom and he stayed there until he heard a knock on the door.

Sam's voice softly said, "Natasha told me why you are hiding, Steve. Come out and we can talk about it."

Steve thought about ignoring him, but with a sigh of defeat, he opened the door and stepped out. He and Sam stood in the hallway in silence for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"I know this is not what you think you should be hearing right now." He said. "But I agree with Natasha. You need to just grow a pair and tell him how you feel."

Steve snorted before making to go back into the bathroom.

Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I promise you that he feels the same way about you." He said.

"How would you know?"

Sam chuckled. "Because he came to me a few minutes ago with the same problem you have." At Steve's sceptic look, Sam said, "Just go back out there and watch him closely. I promise you will see what I mean."

Steve rolled his eyes but followed Sam back out to where everyone was and tried to locate Bucky; he found him laughing with Tony and Bruce and in the corner of the room. He quickly made his way over and was greeted with a wide smile from Bucky. Steve was watching him closely, so he didn't miss Bucky's eyes glancing quickly across his chest before focusing on his face.

Steve raised an eyebrow but greeted his friends and joined in on their conversation. Actually, he was pretending to listen to the conversation, but he was really watching Bucky. Steve, as discreetly as he could, continued to place casual touches on Bucky's shoulders and a friendly hand around the waist for a second. At every touch, Bucky just turned a shade red darker, but tried to continue on with his debate against Tony.

After Several minutes of those tantalizing "casual" touches, Bucky excused himself from the group and practically ran to Natasha before dragging her from the room. Steve watched the whole escape with a sense of realization mixed with glee. He chuckled to himself before looking back to Tony and Bruce, who were looking at him in amusement and confusion respectively.

Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Go get 'em, Tiger." He said before walking off in Pepper's direction. Bruce too wandered off with a slightly confused look on his face.

Steve took a deep breath and looked around the room for where Natasha and Bucky had disappeared to. He found Natasha strolling from where they had gone with a victorious look on her face and Bucky following her with his arms crossed and a scowl across his features. Natasha's eyes met Steve's and she gave him a quick wink before she sauntered off.

Steve made his way to Bucky where he was standing against a wall, scowling at the floor and threw his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, Buck!" he said as Bucky looked up startled before a shiver made its way down his spine at the soft motions Steve was making with his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Are you enjoying the party?" Steve dropped his arm form Bucky's shoulders down onto his waist and continued making shapes with his fingertips on Bucky's hip.

Steve felt Bucky take a deep steadying breath before he exclaimed, "Okay, I can't do this anymore." Before he turned and slammed Steve's back against the wall. "You are driving me crazy." He said before smashing his lips against Steve's. It wasn't the most elegant kiss, but it was one they both needed, hard and hot.

When they pulled back, Bucky looked a little dazed. He let out a quick breath and a smile made its way across his face. "So, is it hot in here or is that just you?"

Steve rolled his eyes before capturing Bucky's lips with his again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to catch up by Christmas.


End file.
